1. Field to which Invention Relates
This invention relates to a process for producing chambray and other dyed fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chambray is a cotton fabric that contains a colored warp and an undyed filling. The yarns are usually dyed on the warp beam, sized, and then woven with a white filling to obtain the desired effect. In this process the yarns are untreated except for the sizing operation, which is employed to protect the yarns during weaving. The Padazoic process, reported in Textile Chemist and Colorist, Vol. 8, 1976, p. 44, combines the dyeing and sizing operation in a single step operation.
Gallagher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,140, Jan. 6, 1970, has demonstrated that cotton can be crosslinked by a pad-cure procedure with alkali-metal phosphates or condensed phosphate salts. No mention of dye-resistant properties of phosphorylated cotton is made.
In all prior work, no process has been described in which cellulosic yarns have been treated with inorganic phosphorylating agent, woven into fabric, cured, and then dyed with a suitable dye for cotton to produce chambray fabric. Also, no method has been described to produce frosted and shade differential fabrics by selectively treating the fabric with phosphorylating agent, curing, and then dyeing with cotton dyes to produce the desired effect.